Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by timelucked
Summary: Rose is back and he should really thank Amy for what happens next. PWP


"You know, I really shouldn't be surprised about this by now," Rose let out in a sharp exhale, studying the tweeded-up man before her. "I mean really, what next - I'll pitch up to the loo and come back with you regenerated into a girl?"

The Doctor - her new Doctor - jerked back, a wild look in his eye.

"Don't say that, I am actually quite _terrified_ of that very thing happening!"

Rose couldn't help that his words, his outright fear, drew a smile across her face.

He looked at her, smirking cheekily before she could wipe the stupid, infatuated grin off her face.

"Is that a smile?" he said, a tie-in to their old ways.

"No."

"Rose, if _I'm_ not mistaken, the muscles in your face indicated that that was a-"

"Oh shut up, ya daft old loon!" she shot him a look, snapping his grinning mouth shut. "I mean, really, I come all this way - all the way from another _universe_ - to see you and all you can do is talk about my musculature!"

"Well then what do you _want_ to talk about!" the Doctor, at a loss now - always at a loss in this new body, even if he was already fully adjusted - threw his hands up in defeat.

"Doctor," the distinct, Scottish twang of his newest companion - new by Rose's standards, old by his - came from their left. Amy strode out of the corridor, no Rory in sight, surprisingly. She shook her head, almost sadly - sad for his ignorant obliviousness. "I don't think she wants to _talk_."

"But she just said-"

"Oh, we girls say a lot of things!" she chucked the words at him in a huff. Her mouth quirked. "Come on, Doctor. You know what I'm talking about."

"I really can't say that I do."

Sighing in exasperation, Amy glared at him then proceeded to pucker her lips, making suction noises. The Doctor gasped, taking a jilted, jolted, step backwards.

"_Kissy-face?"_ he exclaimed, looking between Rose - who stood resolute and stubborn away from him, finding the new design of the TARDIS much more interesting - and his other female companion, who continued to make fish lips at her best friend, now more so as a joke since he _finally_caught on.

Rose's expression was clear; She did not want. The Doctor told Amy such.

"Well of course she isn't going to 'want' when you're talking about her like she isn't even here. My _God_ - am I going to have to do everything around here?"

Stomping over, Amy placed one hand on the back of a scratchy, tweed jacket and the other on a softer, violet coat and shoved. The kiss was sloppy at best, the Doctor crushed against Rose, both pairs of eyes wide, arms shooting out to their sides. But it got the ball rolling.

After a few rampant, frantic hand flails, the Doctor's hands settled gingerly atop her shoulders - hers circling right around his neck. His hands moved of their own accord as his lips did atop hers, positioning in a way that held comfort for them both, lowering to her upper arm and staying there, rubbing circles into the muscles. He delved in to the softness that he had only ever saw Captain Jack and his duplicate sip from, reveling in the feel of her lips working in tandem with his. It was glorious and everything he had anticipated - and true, had always and forever anticipated. For once, everything in the TARDIS was synced and in line, as long as he had and held his Rose Tyler.

"Hey I tried finding the bathroom, but the TARDIS's gone and switched it again, I-" the approaching Rory skidded to a halt, seeing the Doctor kiss was an..._odd_ sight. "I, I," he tried, whipping his head towards his wife. Shoulders sagging, he moaned, "I've gone and missed something again, haven't I?"

Amy beamed, cheeks hurting from the amount of time she smiled - the same amount the two travelers had been kissing.

"Isn't it a bit odd though?"

"What, that they're kissing? Nah, I love Rose - clear the Doctor does too. I want to know their story, though, actually."

"No," Rory said. "I mean watching the man you..._kissed_ snog another woman."

Amy gave her husband a look.

"Don't be silly, Rory," Amy looped a lazy arm around his neck, brushing her nose against his. "Not when when I've got my own _man_ to kiss."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, well. Um. Right," he bobbed his head up and down. "Okay."

There was a pause.

"Rory."

"Yes?"

Before she could be the nagging wife and scold him for not already kissing her as she tried to segue into, their faces were bashed against each other. It was a painful press of lips, noses, and cheeks, but just as when Amy had, it got the job done. The two laughed and smiled against the other.

"Sweet," the Doctor chimed, tilting his head from behind Amy's back.

"_Re_venge," Rose finished from her spot behind the centurion.

And a sweet and justified revenge it was.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is like, a RoseDoctor version of Plot-what-plot? In that, I don't know how she got back – well, _I _do, I just haven't written it down. Consider this a sequel to that story, or rather, the original that has cause for a prequel to be made. It's with TenII and the plot has to do with a Bermuda-triangle-esque rip in the universe and a lonely savior that sacrifices himself for it.**

**So yeah, keep in tune for that one. **

**But this one was just a fluff piece I wrote because where I once was a River/11er, my best friend corrupted me and made me a Rose/11. Damn you, Aimlessly Unknown and your phenomenal writing abilites – damn you! But seriously, go check her stuff out. It's kick ass.**

**Again, to clarify in case I get some hate-reviews like "How the hell did Rose get back in the universe, you stupid, dumb bitch?" This is a "Rose-not-so-miraculously-came-back-to-be-explained-in-further-story-this-is-purely-fluff-stuff-that-rhymed" kind of story. So yes. Review away, oh readers of mine, I die a little when people favorite but don't leave their opinion. Not that I'm not grateful for the faves!**

**Anyway, this afterword is nearly (totally is) longer than my story, so I shall sign off now. Peace out. Trock on.**


End file.
